Galactic KND Operation: PLATONIC
by The Hoxtotron
Summary: Nigel and Rachel have a reunion after over a year. However, being apart from each other for so long ignites Nigel's feelings for his close friend. He tries to keep his feelings platonic as possible, only for the two to become even closer. And what of Rachel's already-existing feelings? (Direct sequel to 'The Truth')
1. Chapter One: The Job

**Hi, everyone! This will be the beginning of my GKND series, which I hope would be interesting for all KND fans. I really hope for that. XD But anyways, please feel free to submit any reviews. I would be happy to appreciate that.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to my previous story **_**The Truth**_**. And yeah, this one will be focusing on the relationship between Numbuh 1 and 362. I'm such a huge fan of this pairing, and ironically enough, I never noticed the relationship between them until I started watch KND again. XD**

* * *

**Now loading… **

**Galactic Kids Next Door Archive: **

**Operation P.L.A.T.O.N.I.C.**

**Personal**

**Love-life**

**Accurately  
**

**Tramples**

**Operatives'**

**Noble**

**Indifference**

**Constantly**

* * *

**/**

**==Chapter One: A Job===**

"So, Nigel… You still haven't explained to me how you got _that_." Rachel smiled as she sat opposite Nigel across the cafeteria table, her brown eyes transfixed on the shaggy brown mess atop the Brit's head.

Nigel grinned sheepishly as his hand travelled to his hair, running through the strands with his fingers. "Well, being in a top secret organization with bazillions of alien tech belonging to over a hundred races has its benefits. One of my teammates has developed a special hair growth formula that can reverse the effects of balding, apparently. Call it a counter against bad haircuts."

He then picked up his last piece of space taco and bit into it, before speaking again. "What?" He noticed Rachel giving him that look. "Did you miss me being bald or something?"

Then, Rachel let out a light chuckle. "Bald or not, I still think you look great. But I think the hair thing could take some time getting used to." She then reached for her cup of soda and drank from it.

"Well, get used to it quickly. Cause you're going to be seeing me more often than back on Earth." Nigel smiled as he leaned slightly forward.

Finishing his taco, he spoke again. "And speaking of Earth, how are my teammates doing? I hope that they're still doing well without me, and weren't so troublesome for you."

Rachel nearly choked on her soda in surprise. She was so caught up in reuniting with Nigel that she forgot what to say should he ask that question. She definitely knows that Nigel wouldn't take the news very lightly, or about the fact that she had stepped down from Supreme Leader so long ago.

Placing down her cup, she replied. "They're doing great! Not as successful without you, but still great nonetheless." A slight twitch of her mouth was the only clue that Rachel was not being honest.

To her relief, Nigel did not seem to notice it. Instead, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and drank his soda. "That's a relief, I knew Abby wouldn't disappoint like that. Anyways, thanks for the chit-chat, but I better go find my teammates, we have some discussions that need to be settled."

As Nigel got up to leave, Rachel immediately grasped his arm to stop him. "Wait," she called out to him. "Mind if I see your teammates, Nigel? I want to see if they're treating you well, or for that matter, if _you're_ treating _them_ well." A grin came across her lips.

The Brit smiled. "Are you implying that my teammates won't do so good with me in charge?"

"Well, if you look that way, then yes." Rachel returned the look.

"Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

/

_Galactic KND Treehouse (4__th__ level) Room #15_

The GKND quarters were futuristic in design; the walls colored with a beautiful shade of royal blue marble. At each corner of the room lay a bed each. The room had some relaxing furniture as well as a refrigerator and freezer. A large glass window gave the sleeping quarters a mystic feeling, revealing a wide view to the stars in space. It seemed more like a hotel room than sleeping quarters.

At the center of the quarters was a large table, where three boys sat around it, each holding a deck of trading cards. Next to them were three bowls of half-eaten ice cream, all midway through melting. As the three boys fiddled with their cards, they began discussing things.

"Well, this is absolutely boring. Can we play something else other than Space Yipper?" Atin sighed as he nonchalantly tossed his entire deck onto the table.

"Sorry, that's the only card game I've got." Purtal replied. "But what about this new job that the Council wants us to do? It's a big step up from what jobs that we usually do, especially since things are going slow with the adults and teens."

Cheri tossed down his deck as well. "As long as it's a good mission, so be it. Because our team's too good, they give the easier jobs to the newcomers, leaving the experienced guys playing Space Yipper all day."

"True, true." Purtal smiled casually. "With so much spare time, I just learnt to speak the alphabet in twenty different alien languages."

A beeping sound is heard as the metal doors slid open, and two people just entered the room.

"Hi Nigel. Who's this, a friend of yours?" Cheri waved before catching glimpse of Rachel.

"This is…" Nigel began.

* * *

/

Greetings were short but sociable and hands were shaken. The greetings then turned into friendly and amiable chatter as two more seats were pulled up at the table.

"So, how's it been with Nigel?" Rachel asked.

Purtal laughed. "Ok, I guess. Missions with him have been very exciting and entertaining. But now, with so few missions given to us now, things have been getting rather dull. And the lot of us are getting restless."

"Oh? Why so few missions?"

"Apparently," Cheri spoke as he scooped up his melting ice cream and put the spoon in his mouth. "There haven't been any missions of our caliber, since we're just too good."

Atin let out a haughty snort. "Really? I remember last time when we were under heavy fire from the adults, you were screaming 'Ah! Let's get out of here! Let's get out of here! Ah! Ah!' and flailing your arms about like a Space Muppet."

"Nope." Cheri shook his head. "That was all your fault for blowing our cover. I was the only one who made it out without a scratch. Just sayin'."

"That was because you bravely ran away like a little girl. You failed." Purtal took his turn to jeer.

Rachel and Nigel chuckled at how the three childishly argued with one another. Suddenly, the blonde girl slapped her forehead and exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot I've got to see Numbuh Infinity for the diplomat briefing in ten minutes. Sorry Nigel, but gotta go!"

"Bye Rachel. See you later." Nigel waved as Rachel hastily stood up and ran out of the room. The sliding doors closed behind her as she disappeared.

As soon as the doors shut, Nigel turned to his friends at the table. To his fright, he saw all three of them leaning forward with their eyes fixated on him in a creepy manner, as if he had done something wrong. But that wasn't the case, for they had sly and cheeky grins plastered on their faces.

Purtal was the first to speak. "Ok, Nigel. Be honest. What's between you and Rachel?"

Nigel raised his eyebrows in confusion. _Are they thinking what I think they're saying? Better not act too suspicious… _"What do you mean?" Nigel asked, feigning cluelessness, though he was somewhat losing his composure.

"She's quite hot." Cheri smirked as he fanned himself to emphasis his point. "Are you two… well, you know…?"

_I knew it. _Nigel thought to himself. His smile faded as he sweatdropped. "She's my former superior, and we're good friends. Nothing more."

Atin blew a raspberry, obviously unconvinced. "Come on, Nigel. Out of each our home planets' supreme leaders that the three of us work under, barely any of them are girls, and they are like, naggy or look like they could shatter a mirror when they look at it. And you're working for a girl whom you obviously got a thing for."

"For once, Atin's got a point." Purtal grinned, with the Mandalorian exclaiming an annoyed and offended '_Hey!_' at his blue-skinned teammate. "There's no way you two could be just 'friends'. Not by the way you look at her."

Nigel sighed as he shook his head, leaning back on the chair. "Look, even if I feel that way, _which I don't_, what about her? I don't think she would like me that way. I've got to respect her decisions and not mine, she's not property."

"Yeah, guys," Cheri elbowed Purtal and Atin in the ribs mockingly. "You gotta respect a girl."

Atin chuckled. "Of course I respect girls, I _like_ girls. I just wish there would be more girls around here to like."

Suddenly, a holographic projection of a young, teenage Turian popped out from the center of the table.

His avian-shaped body sported a light purple infantry suit. "Numbuh 2158C-Sec, sir." The four guys stood up and saluted the GKND Tactician Officer.

"Alright guys," the Turian spoke. "Suit up for your mission. Get ready to leave in about half an hour. I'll brief you on the mission once you get there."

* * *

/

Numbuh Infinity and Rachel walked down the aisle, passing by different alien species. "So, Numbuh 362. I see that you have made acquaintances with Numbuh 1's teammates. What were your first impressions of them?" The ambassador asked.

"They're quite friendly, and funny. They seem to get along very well with Nigel, almost like his old team." Rachel replied.

"That's good. But get used with conversing with the other alien diplomats. Not all of them appear human; so don't try to appear xenophobic in front of them. They also speak in different languages, so it is fortunate that Numbuh 1's teammates could speak perfect English." Infinity cautioned.

"But then how am I suppose to understand what they say? I can't possibly learn languages from a bazillion ton of alien species in such short amount of time. Learning other languages back on Earth was already more than hard enough."

"So here's the solution," Infinity said. Taking out from his pocket, was a palm-sized orange fish.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: T.R.A.N.S.L.A.T.R.O.U.T.**_

_**Translates**_

_**Random**_

_**And**_

_**Nonnative**_

_**Sounding**_

_**Languages**_

_**Accurately**_

_**To**_

_**Radically**_

_**Outer**_

_**Universal**_

_**Talk**_

"What the heck is – Hey!" Rachel asked when without warning, Numbuh Infinity had firmly placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and forced the orange fish right into her right ear hole, despite the girl's protests.

The orange fish did not get stuck into her ear, but instead, it dissolved into her skin before disappearing entirely.

"What the heck was that, Numbuh Infinity!?" Rachel cried out in a state of shock from this unexpected act. "Are you out of your MIND?!"

Numbuh Infinity gave an apologetic smile. "My sincere apologies, Numbuh 362. What I inserted into your ear was a GKND invention called the T.R.A.N.S.L.A.T.R.O.U.T. It's a universal translator for alien languages. All I had to do was to insert it into your right ear, but the process is completely painless. Both GKND members and diplomats undergo this process."

Rachel rubbed her ear in annoyance. "Painless, but still uncomfortable."

"Anyways," Infinity continued. "We have already given you your own personal work station for your duties."

"Personal work station?" Rachel exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Don't worry; there is a more than enough space in the entire Galactic KND Treehouse to accommodate roughly more than 1 million residents. The Treehouse is many times bigger than Earth's improved Moonbase and the Gihugeacarrier, which unfortunately was destroyed during the treaty."

The two came across several offices with glass windows and makeshift walls. There, dozens of different aliens sat at their office desks, all hard at work. As they continued walking across, they finally stopped by an empty office desk.

Numbuh Infinity smiled. "Here's your workspace, Numbuh 362. Sorry that this workstation seems plain, but you can fix it up once you bring in your personal items. Afterwards, I will escort you to your room."

Upon seeing the workstation, Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw drooped slightly in bafflement. She then quickly realized what this meant; the job that she dreaded the most, office work.

She then let out a sigh. _I guess there was a catch here._ She gloomily thought to herself.

* * *

/

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**/**

**The T.R.A.N.S.L.A.T.R.O.U.T. was inspired by the one made from Kroizat's 'Welcome to the Galactic KND' except with a different acronym. **

**Also, the Turian is an alien from the Mass Effect Franchise. I will elaborate on the character in future chapters.**


	2. Chapter Two: First Nebular Bank

**Hi guys. The school holidays have ended for me, so I have to study for my Prelims and O-Levels. Thus, I can only update my stories at least once a week; so don't be eager anytime soon. Anyways, wish me luck in my exams; otherwise I wouldn't be able to continue with my story thanks to my parents.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It has a lot more action in this one and the next, and I've introduced new GKND 2x4 weapons that will be signature weapons for Numbuh 1 and his team to match their personalities.**

* * *

**===Chapter Two: First Nebular Bank===**

**/**

_This is Intergalactic News Network, and we bring you breaking news. The First Nebular Bank in Planet Totania, had been struck by an armed robbery, considered to be the boldest heist on the planet in recent years._

_Only just two hours ago just before the lunch break; eyewitness reports show that four boys entered the bank posing as bank customers through the main entrance. The perpetrators whose identities remain unknown were heavily armed; and all security cameras have been destroyed._

_Having located the bank manager, one of the robbers forced him to relinquish a keycard. The keycard was used to open a server room, where an unknown accomplice had hidden hi-tech drilling equipment, as well as two canisters of what sources described to be Xenoboric acid; a highly corrosive acid commonly used by Galactic Military forces to break through hardened metal surfaces._

_By then, Galactic Police have arrived, and proceeded to launch an assault wave on the four perpetrators. However, after ten minutes into the assault, over fifty police officers have sustained several injuries and forced to retreat._

_The drilling equipment was then used to break through the energy barrier that guarded the underground maximum-security vault area. Once the vault area has been accessed, the four boys then proceeded to use the acid on the floor directly above the storage vault._

_When the perpetrators emptied the vault with an unknown amount of Credits (Space currency), reinforcements have arrived and cut off all accessible escape routes. At this point, the police believed that the perpetrators would try and make negotiations with them over the hostages. Instead, they executed what appears to be a carefully designed escape plan._

_Using an unknown type of explosive, the perpetrators blew a massive hole in the interior wall, creating a concealed escape route via an adjacent office building down an unmonitored stairwell. The police are still trying to examine the security footage, but for some reason, they have found no leads on the escaped assailants…_

* * *

_/_

_Two hours ago…_

_Planet Totania, Totanian Capital…_

_2.15 p.m.— First Nebular Bank_

A large spaceship with a mixture of Byzantium and Orchid purple landed on the shuttle bay of the bank. The cowling of the spaceship was darkly shaded, acting as the ship's outer shell. Its two wings terminate in a propulsion jet and an anti-gravity pod. At the front of the ship were two concealed silver plasma cannons.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: B.A.N.S.H.E.E.**_

_**Big**_

_**And**_

_**Nightmarish**_

_**Spacecraft**_

_**Heckles**_

_**Enemies**_

_**Easily**_

The interior of the B.A.N.S.H.E.E. reminded Numbuh 1 of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. back on earth. However, it unsurprisingly had a more futuristic feel, with metal structures everywhere to reinforce the spacecraft. The lighting, like the exterior B.A.N.S.H.E.E., had a light shade of purple. Numbuh 3.26 was manning the controls, which looked rather complicated to operate at first glance. But for the experienced operative, it seemed like child's play.

Numbuh 20.035 took out a large clump of blonde hair and placed it over his head, and putting his goggles over his eyes. Purtal gave an amused smirk as he looked at his teammate.

"That's a nice wig, Numbuh 20.035. Brand new?" He asked.

"Yup," the technician replied. "I just got myself cool but easily recognizable hair."

"That what you call it? Cool hair? I thought it was a dust ball on that top of yours." Numbuh 42x44 raised an eyebrow.

"How 'bout being a…dirtbag?"

Numbuh 1 simply rolled his eyes as his teammates continued their chatter. "Come on, guys. Let's get started already, the sooner we're done the better. Numbuh 20.035 and 3.26, you two know what to do. Numbuh 42x44, keep you finger _off_ the trigger."

Attached to the four operatives' ears were ear transmitters, where the voice of GKND Tactician Officer spoke through the receiver, and they listened attentively.

"_Alright guys,_" Numbuh 2158C-Sec said. "_I've got both good news and bad news. Good news; our inside man had just hid the laser drill and the acid inside the server room – bad news; he had to bail. The bank manager's got the keycard, so go loud and take it from him. Understand? Good. Now let's get it on."_

The four operatives walked out of the B.A.N.S.H.E.E. that set down the entry ramp, making their preparations. They all wore the same outfit, black suits and ties, complete with white buttoned-up undershirts, as well as light blue gloves.

The First Nebular Bank: three stories high, with series of glass pyramids on the roof, exposed with anodized girders and supports. The walls were made of solid stone, decorated with ordinate patterns. Climbing up the large stone steps, the four entered through the main entrance.

The lobby had blue holographic screens and monitors up on the wall, advertising the bank itself. The lobby, with its chessboard-like black and white flooring, decorated with potted ferns, was occupied with kids from different planets as bank customers. The clerks, who were teenagers, were working at their desks, checking in accounts with their customers.

Security personnel roamed around the lobby of the bank, scrutinizing the customers for any suspicious activity. They were adult Totanians, humanoids with distinct dark blue complexion and black facial markings and unique red crests over their head. They also wore pale gray vests over them, guns and pagers strapped to their waists.

On the left hand side of the lobby, there was a metal detector and a large golden barrier that protected the entrance to the room to the underground vault area. On the right hand side on the second floor, the door to the server room can be seen.

"Ok," Numbuh 1 discreetly spoke through the end of the receiver. "We've got the entrance to the vault area on the left, and the server room upstairs to the right."

"_Good. Find the bank manager – then tie him down or knock him out. Then, frisk him and take his key. Keep your eyes on the lookout for the security cameras, and destroy them."_

"Alright, let's go." Numbuh 1 said, taking out his P.L.A.S.M.A. from his holster, securely hidden underneath his suit. He opened fire on the closest security guard, who was sent flying backwards to the floor.

"Everybody down!" Numbuh 42x44 took out a compact, stockless medium-barreled gun from his back, concealed by his blazer. It had a lever attached to its metal handgrip. (_AN: Based on the real-life Super Shorty.)_

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: R.E.P.E.A.T.E.R.**_

_**Recoillessness**_

_**Ensures**_

_**Pacing**_

_**Effectively – **_

_**Assaulting**_

_**Targets**_

_**Effectively**_

_**Rapid**_

Clerks and bank customers screamed as the dived down to the floor, huddled fearfully from the assailants.

Numbuh 1 leapt onto the nearest desk and took out a small ball. Upon contact, it had melded into a black plastic and metal rifle. It was equipped with a circular sight with a holographic red dot at the center, and a long barrel as well as a light, plastic skeletal stock. (_AN: Based on the AK-74)_

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: A.S.S.A.U.T. - R.I.F.L.E.**_

_**Altered**_

_**Strategic**_

_**Shooter**_

_**Aggressively**_

_**Unleashes**_

_**Laser**_

_**Thumpers**_

_**Reliable**_

_**In**_

_**Flanking**_

_**Lotsa**_

_**Enemies**_

"On the clock, guys! One minute! Numbuh 42x44, you're with me to secure the hostages. Numbuh 20.035 and 3.26, you find the manager and collect what we need! Try and shoot down any security cameras too!" He called out.

/

The four then split up, preparing to take up their assigned duties. Numbuh 3.26 had already identified a pudgy Totanian as the manager, wearing an executive business suit. Tackling the alien to the floor, who flailed helplessly, Numbuh 3.26 reached into his pockets and found a keycard.

"I've found the keycard! Let's get the drill and the acid!" Numbuh 3.26 called out to 20.035, taking out the same metal ball like Numbuh 1. This time, it melded into a below-average sized gun. It had a fixed buttstock and sights forming a hooded ring. (_Based on the Heckler submachine gun)_

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: C.O.M.P.A.C.T.O.R.**_

_**Concealable**_

_**Optically**_

_**Microwave-**_

_**Powered**_

_**Actually**_

_**Can**_

_**Take**_

_**Out**_

_**Rogues**_

Teleporting in front of the server room door, Numbuh 3.26 took out the keycard and slot it through the scanner. The door immediately opened, and Numbuh 3.26 dashed inside. _According to our insider, the equipment should be hidden behind this wall… _He thought as his fingers quickly travelled to feel a hollow space. Once he found the hollowed-out space, he launched a hefty kick to the wall, causing a large compartment to slide open.

The compartment had a large but lightweight orange-black machine the up to two feet wide, as well as two red canisters labeled '_Caution: Handle with care'_. Knowing that was what they needed, Numbuh 3.26 grabbed the equipment and hoisted them out from the server room.

"Numbuh 20.035! Catch the drill!" Numbuh 3.26 cried out to his teammate as he heaved the drill over the glass railway.

The Tuffle frantically spread his arms out to catch the drill, only for the machine to comically fall right on top of him. With a heavy and painful grunt, both of them fell to the floor with a thud.

Recovering from the fall, Numbuh 20.035 wrapped the drill in his arms and quickly scurried to the location of the vault. Once he finally reached the barrier, he placed the drill onto the floor in front of the barrier. Pressing a few buttons that were designed at the side of the machine, a burst of reddish energy erupted from the drill and pierced into the energy barrier.

A holographic screen then appeared next to the dials and buttons, with a timer indicating how much longer it would take for the barrier to open. _Five minutes… _Numbuh 20.035 cursed inwardly. If _he _were the one to build the drill, it would have taken much less time.

Numbuh 42x44 clambered down the stairs. Apparently, he had picked off some credits from the offices and hostages, as his pockets were slightly bulging with the coins. "Security cameras in the cafeteria and offices are taken out." He spoke proudly through the transmitter.

"_Excellent work, guys. Our inside man sure did his job." _Numbuh 2158C-Sec's voice replied back through their receivers. _" Now we just have to erase the security footage. That way, there won't be any evidence on you guys. I'll try and activate the network backdoor. Numbuh 1, access the manager's computer in the conference and use it to erase the bank's security. Numbuh 20.035, keep an eye on the drill, it will jam every once and a while."_

Numbuh 1, who had just finished keeping the hostages in the conference room away from harm, shifted to the meeting table made of glass. At the head of the table, he spotted a black holographic pad that belonged to the manager.

* * *

/

Rachel sighed as she leaned back on her chair in exhaustion, staring aimlessly at the blank laptop screen in front of her newly organized desk. Looking at her surroundings, many different aliens that she was very unfamiliar with, working keenly at their own desks, fingers flying over their keyboards.

She had unpacked most of her stuff and arranged them accordingly, stacking her books and files and personal belongings on the shelves. Several of them include some old mission archives, old toys from her kindergarten days that she was unwilling to discard, and an exclusive DVD collection of all seasons of _Dr. Time Space and the Continuums_.

But her most treasured possession was on her own desk. Sitting alone was a picture of herself and a bald British boy in a red turtleneck sweater, brown cargo pants and a distinctive pair of sunglasses. His right arm was slung over her shoulder friendlily, and both wore bright winking smiles to the camera. Rachel looked on gloomily as her attention then focused to the photo on her desk. A tear nearly formed on her cheek.

_Do I love him? _

That was a question to herself, one that is difficult to answer. Nigel was…different. Different from any other boy that she had met during her time in the KND, no one, not her superiors, nor her peers, but just him alone.

Rachel would just find herself drawn to his charisma, his charm, and his wit. His blue eyes were simply just filled with that unyielding spirit even against the toughest of odds… After the TAG incident, these thoughts have suddenly plagued her thoughts, and even as time passed, they did not seem to relent. Instead, they just seem to grow even more.

But did he feel the same way as she did with him? She doesn't know. But when she met Numbuh 32.9x20 back on Earth, he mentioned that Nigel had spoke very fondly of her. Isn't that something that can count? She has to know how he feels for her, without letting _him_ know of _her_ feelings.

The blonde girl the stood up from her chair. _Once he comes back from his mission, I have to talk to him. _She thought as she left the office.

* * *

/

"Is the drill done yet?" Numbuh 3.26 asked.

"No, not yet. We still got about eight minutes left on the drill." Numbuh 20.035 grumbled in annoyance.

Unbeknownst to the two, several black figures armed with laser rifles snuck through the entrance of the bank. No one was keeping watch, all too preoccupied with the drill. They climbed up the stairs, across the railways, behind the office cubicles…

… And opened fire.

Fortunately, the two operatives heard the gunfire and quickly ducked for cover behind the shelves and cupboards. The drumming sound of lasers broke the silence, puncturing through their cover.

"Numbuh 3.26! Hold these guys back!" Numbuh 20.035 shrieked as he covered his ears.

In response, the blue-skinned adolescent grabbed his C.O.M.P.A.C.T.O.R. and returned fire; red laser blasts erupting from the nozzle.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter Three: The Vault

**===Chapter Three: The Vault===**

* * *

**/**

Numbuh 3.26 repeatedly opened fire on the enemy, trying his best to take out as much as he can. From a brief glimpse, he could see that there were at least twelve of them on the upper hallway… Too far for him to teleport there and take them out one by one.

"_Great. Here comes reality…" _Numbuh 2158C-Sec mumbled through the transmitter. "_The Galactic Police have arrived. There is at least sixty of them at the bank, try and hold out against them until the drill has broken through the barrier."_

Deciding that firing wildly isn't helping the situation at all, Numbuh 3.26 took out another black ball hidden in his vest. At the press of a button, the black ball immediately melded into a long, dark grey rifle. It had distinct army-type camouflage patterns colored lighter grey. Equipped to it is a black holographic sight.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: S.H.A.R.P.S.H.O.O.T.E.R.**_

_**Special**_

_**Highly**_

_**Accurate**_

_**Rifle**_

_**Precisely**_

_**Snipes**_

_**Heads**_

_**Of**_

_**Opponents**_

_**Through**_

_**Eyesight**_

_**Render**_

Ducking out from his hiding place briefly, Numbuh 3.26 peered through the sight, aiming for one of the closest officers. Squeezing the trigger, the S.H.A.R.P.S.H.O.O.T.E.R. plucked down the officer with an orange-gold laser. The officer screamed as he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Numbuh 3.26 quickly held the trigger as he shifted sideways at the same time, trying to take out several others before ducking back into his hiding position. Even under the sounds of relentless gunfire, he could hear the sound of bodies collapsing on the floor.

Suddenly, the sounds of a loud pump-action gun echoed throughout the room, and the gunfire soon stopped. Peering out from his position cautiously, Numbuh 3.26 saw the bodies of the officers' fall from the railway and to the ground level with heavy thuds. Up above, Numbuh 42x44 stood with a triumphant smirk over the unconscious officers, his R.E.P.E.A.T.E.R. lisping smoke from its barrel.

Numbuh 3.26 got to his feet while 20.035 scurried back to attend to the drill, which was still drilling through the barrier.

"About time, Numbuh 42x44. Don't tell me you were in the cafeteria again." Numbuh 3.26 huffed in annoyance as he reloaded his S.H.A.R.P.S.H.O.O.T.E.R.

* * *

/

Numbuh 1's eyes scanned the screen of the tablet, his fingers scrolling though its contents as sweat dripped from his fingers. He saw a box labeled **common ****interface**, and immediately tapped the box. The screen shifted, splitting up into several interconnecting boxes and arrows.

Suddenly, he heard wild gunfire from the main entrance, and he knew that the Galactic Police have arrived. Hastier, he found a small box labeled **standard** **parameters **and tapped it.

There, the screen soon divided into small video monitors, all covered in static electricity, which means that all the security cameras have been taken out. That's good less evidence on them.

He then tapped the bottom box below the monitors reset security footage. The system then asked, **are you sure you want to reset security footage?** Impatiently tapping the box **yes** repeatedly, the screens suddenly vanished, replaced by a notification, saying that all security footage has been erased.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Numbuh 1 quickly slammed the tablet onto the carpeted floor before driving his booted heel into the screen. An explosion of sparks sputtered everywhere upon impact.

Scurrying out from the conference room, Numbuh 1 looked in shock as he saw a squadron of at least two-dozen Galactic Police officers storm the building in a V formation. They were dressed in black jumpsuits reinforced with dark body armor as well as orange faceplates. They were all armed with gray laser rifles.

Peering through his circular reflex sight, Numbuh took aim at the head of the formation, and opened fire.

* * *

/

Numbuh 42x44 and 3.26 were being pressed backwards as the overwhelming number of enemies barged into the building. Although they could pluck off a few of them without any effort, they still had the disadvantage of numbers.

"Dang it! I'm out of ammo!" Numbuh 3.26 cursed out as he tossed aside his last laser cartridge from his C.O.M.P.A.C.T.O.R. in frustration. He quickly ducked behind the entrance to the left section of the lobby, just in time as a barrage of laser blasts from the police zipped right past.

"Hang on, guys! We're almost through!" Numbuh 20.035 called out has he manned the drill. Cracks on the energy barrier have begun to spread out like a large cobweb, before the barrier shattered like glass, and the drill thudded to the floor.

As the barrier is broken down, Numbuh 3.26 quickly tossed two canisters of Xenoboric acid to Numbuh 20.035.

"Numbuh 20.035! You go inside and pour the acid over the floor above the vault and bag the cash once it's burnt through! We'll hold off the cops until then."

"Right!" The Tuffle operative nodded as he grabbed the canisters and scurried into the vault area.

As he reached the center of the room, he hastily screwed open one of the canisters and poured the contents of a purple liquid over the floor. Hopping aside before the rapidly spreading acid could consume him as well, he then opened the second canister and emptied it onto the floor. A pungent burning smell filled the room as the acid quickly burned through the flooring. Cracks began to spread and the entire structure collapsed with a heavy crash of stone, metal and duct tape.

Numbuh 20.035 jumped through the hole and landed safely on his own two feet, the rubble protecting him from the acid on the floor. Dusting himself up, he quickly scuttled across the corridor of the vault to the main section, where their prize awaits.

Numbuh 20.035's eyes lit up in shock and awe as he skidded to a halt. It was a beautiful goldmine. Large stacks of Credit chips lay secured on the center table, all neatly arranged just for the taking. Wasting no time, he took out several foldable bags from his equipment sack. He unzipped the bags and pulled them over the stacks of Credits, before shaking the bags to make sure that they fit inside perfectly.

Once all of the bags were filled up, Numbuh 20.035 grabbed them one by one. With a grunt, he then the first bag up through the hole in the ceiling of the vault and into the vault area above.

_One_. He counted as he grabbed the second one and hurled it upwards. The second bag landed safely next to the first.

_Two. _Tossing up the third bag, it instead bounced off the ceiling and collided into him head on like a battering ram. "Ow," he mumbled weakly as he fell back to the floor.

* * *

/

Numbuh 1 drove his foot into the face of a Galactic police officer, causing the alien to scream as he tumbled down the stairs, knocking back his allies like bowling pins. The Brit quickly parried with his right arm an incoming left hook from a second ambushing officer.

Numbuh 1 then slammed his head forward into the skull of the officer, causing the latter to reel back in pain. Numbuh 1 seized this moment to grab the officer by his sleeve and with all his strength, flung the struggling officer over the railing and plummeting down to the cafeteria table; the glass structure smashed into smithereens upon impact.

Firing with his A.S.S.A.U.T.-R.I.F.L.E., rapid bursts of orange and white lasers blasted away the remaining officers long the hallway. Numbuh 1 lowered his weapon and let out a sigh of relief before rubbing his forehead.

"Ow," he muttered to himself as he wiped some sweat off his head. He felt a drop of warm liquid oozing out from where his forehead had made impact. He reminded himself not to do that against enemies that wore _faceplates_.

Meanwhile, both Numbuh 3.26 and 42x44 were clearing out the room of the incoming officers. But by then, their numbers seem to have dwindled, so that means they're either retreating or a falling back to regroup.

"Seems like we're in the clear." Numbuh 3.26 breathed slowly, leaning against the wall.

"We're still not out of the bank with the loot, so don't jinx it right now." Numbuh 42x44 retorted, an unusual air of seriousness surrounding him.

The two then spotted in the vault area several bags being tossed up from the hole below. They then ran towards the vault area to grab the bags while the assault wave has been cooled down.

* * *

/

"Alright, what's the situation now?" Numbuh 1 asked as the four of them regrouped at the lobby, bags slung over their shoulders.

Numbuh 3.26 first spoke, "the police have made a temporary retreat for possible reinforcements. But I teleported to spot points surrounding the bank undetected, the police have covered all available escape routes. But we still got our alternate route."

"Good. Numbuh 20.035, you will set everything up while Numbuh 42x44 and 3.36 will deal with out hostages. Our B.A.N.S.H.E.E. should be at the extraction point. Let's go."

Numbuh 20.035 scurried up the stairs to the hallway. He placed his goggles over his eyes and scanned the wall. Once he found his suitable position, he took out from his satchel a silver coated spray gun. Attached to it was a small tanker of blue liquid the size of a light bulb.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: G.E.L.-O.**_

_**Gelatin**_

_**Explodes**_

_**Lockdown**_

_**Outstanding!**_

Pressing the trigger to the G.E.L.-O., it sprayed out the blue liquid on the wall into a large circle the covered the whole wall. Cautiously stepping away from the wall at least ten feet away, Numbuh 20.035 shouted, "_Clear!"_ and pressed a red button attached to the G.E.L.-O.

BLAM!

The interior wall exploded in a burst of red flares and debris. A massive hole equal to the size of where the gel was sprayed appeared, its corners melted from the intense and sudden burst of heat.

* * *

/

Numbuhs 3.26 and 42x44 stood in the conference room. All the gathered hostages were tied up and faced them, lying down on the carpeted floor.

"Alright, people." Numbuh 3.26 said as he took out a stainless steel capsule from his pocket. "This will be a quick and painless process, so there's nothing to panic about. Numbuh 42x44, put on your "Ban-Ray' glasses."

The Mandalorian nodded as each of them took out a pair of black plastic 3D glasses that looked like they came out from the cinema. Numbuh 3.26 then unscrewed the cap of the capsule, revealing a glowing green bulb. Poising it at direction of the hostages, he then pressed a small silver button attached, and a blinding pulse of green enveloped the whole room.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: B.L.A.N.K.E.R.S**_

_**Button**_

_**Lets**_

_**A**_

_**Neural**_

_**Karetaker**_

_**Erases/**_

_**Rewrites**_

_**Sub-conscience**_

As the light continued to pulsate, Numbuh 3.26 cursed to himself. "Crud, I forgot what to say to replace their memories…"

Then, an idea sprung in Numbuh 42x44's head and he spoke out. "Ok. All of you in the bank decided to play a wild game, playing cops and robbers. The people outside unconscious in the suits are the cops, and you are the robbers, who are caught and sent to jail. If the 'cops' ask you what happened, you will tell them that they won the game and they can collect their prizes. But now it's bedtime, so you all will go and take a nap."

After Numbuh 42x44 finished speaking, the green light finally dimmed down before Numbuh 3.26 inserted the cap over the B.L.A.N.K.E.R.S.

The hostages' eyes drooped a bit before they all thudded to the floor, snoring peacefully and drooling everywhere at the same time.

Numbuh 3.26 wiped sweat off his forehead. "Phew, thanks for the save Atin."

"Don't mention it." Numbuh 42x44 grinned back as the two of them removed their glasses. "Lets get out of here before the rest of the police arrive."

"Yeah, Numbuh 1 and 20.035 should be waiting for us by the B.A.N.S.H.E.E. in the opposite building downstairs."

* * *

/

Rachel quickly paced across the corridors, a stack—no, a tower of papers in her arms which seemed ready to fall out from their sockets. She cursed inwardly, remembering how long it had been since she had done such paperwork back at home.

Maybe if she hadn't resigned from her job too soon, she wouldn't be able to struggle with something she had once grown accustomed to doing on a regular basis. But then again, she never knew that circumstances would lead to this.

And also, it all seemed like a small price to pay compared to being able to see him again… It all seemed crazy; aliens from outer space, extra-terrestrial kids fighting galactic adult tyranny… It felt more like a kindergartner's dream, and yet it was the real thing.

Suddenly, she felt something slam into her, causing her wandering thoughts to fall back down to reality, stacks of papers flying, and her landing on the floor on her butt with a thud.

"Ow, can you watch where you're going?" The dirt-blonde girl grumbled as she rubbed her sore butt in annoyance. Reorganizing her paperwork was not going to do it at all.

But her frustrations soon died down as fast as they came when she saw whom she had collided into. On his knees was Nigel Uno, trying to get up to his feet. But what killed her pent-up frustration was the bleeding wound on his forehead.

"Oh my goodness, Nigel! I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Rachel forgot all about her paperwork and still on her knees, rushed forward to attend to Nigel's wound.

However, the Brit held out a hand to stop her, a sheepish smile forming on his face. "It's ok, Rachel. I didn't get this wound from you. I just got it from my mission an hour ago. I just came looking for you."

But this didn't dissuade the older girl's concern for her secret crush, and she examined the wound, her fingers running through the shaggy brown hair. "But how did you get it, then?"

"I head butted a helmeted guy on his faceplate." Nigel replied humorously.

Rachel stopped examining the wound and blinked. Then, she cracked into a giggle and a smirk. "Well, why am I not surprised? It seems so like you, to try and get yourself hurt here and there."

"Says the girl who ate so much broccoli that she was out for a week." Nigel friendlily retorted back.

Rachel then chuckled as both her and Nigel gathered up her papers and stacked them back up into her arms. "Alright, I'll bring keep the paperwork in my office and _then_ we'll talk at the sick bay. Got that, soldier?"

Nigel jokingly saluted. "Of course, sir. Of course."

* * *

/

**End of Chapter Three…**

**Well, guys. I hoped that you all enjoyed this third chapter. Why were the guys robbing a bank? That will be answered next chapter. But I give extra points to the guy who spots the Easter Egg involving the B.L.A.N.K.E.R.S.**

**But I've got some bad news. I will be behind schedule for future chapters. I'll be publishing them once every two weeks, three weeks at most. But hopefully you guys will be patient enough to wait for the later chapters. **

**Spoiler alert: A more 1/362 scene in the next chapter. Don't hesitate to submit your reviews.**


End file.
